


Bunker Lov'in

by spnwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), M/M, Nervous Castiel, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnwings/pseuds/spnwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean run into each other outside Dean's room....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunker Lov'in

Dean started to walk out his room, in a rush, on a mission, headed towards the kitchen. He turned the corner and ran straight into Cas.  
‘’ Whoa, you ok” Dean asked as he wrapped his hands around Cas holding him up.  
Cas stayed quiet and kept on looking at Dean nervously, trying to avoid eye contact at all cost.  
“Cas, you ok man, where were you heading?”  
“Yeah I’m fine; I was actually heading towards you.”  
“Oh yeah” Dean smirked “what for?”  
“Nothing, I don’t know, I am not thinking right.” Cas said quickly, a little too quickly  
“Um, ok” Dean quietly said, he noticed that Cas was sweating nervously and didn’t want to push him, but he still held on to Cas holding him up.  
“Dean” Cas said nervously  
“Yeah Cas”  
“Um, I think I can stand up on my own.”  
“Oh yeah, sure man”  
A minute passed and Dean still didn’t let go.  
“Uh Dean, you can let me go now.” Cas exclaimed  
“Yeah, uh give me a minute.” Dean said  
“Son of a bitch, I can’t seem to let you go.” Dean said while grinning  
Cas finally looked into Dean’s eyes and Dean noticed that Cas looked truly afraid.  
“Cas, are you sure you are ok?”  
“No!” Cas burst out and took Dean head in his hands and closed the space in between them.  
This happed so fast Dean was surprised and pulled away.  
“Dean… I…” Cas looked up at Dean horror stricken  
“Cas…” Dean responded with a grin and pushed Cas against the wall.  
“Dean…” Cas replied confused  
Dean pulled in before Cas could refuse anymore  
“I definitely don’t want to let go now.” Dean said making Cas smile, while pushing Cas into his room.


End file.
